A School of Magic, the secrets of the shadows
by Phantom-Danny
Summary: This is a Ygo/Hp crossover.Dubumldor meets five strange kids in Japan. Now Yugi and his friends must learn and keep secrets in Hogwarts.8th item added plus new surprizes. Seto kaiba has a twin sister!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

This is my first fanfiction.

Hey, YamiKishara here. Yeah boring an't it. This is not a yaoi(yuk). This is a HpYgo crossover. I added an 8th item. You'll have to find out who has it. Marik doesn't have the rod in this one. He has something else. Also Seto has a sibling besides Mokuba. She is his twin if u must know. Yugi and Yami are the main focus of this fanfic. And this is year 4. Everyone is 15 including Yugi , Seto and his sister, Marik, and Ryou. The time scene for Yugi is a little weird cause it is right after battle city and they have already went through the memory world. Yami of course got to stay and Bakura(love him so cute). Well here are the translations and other things you need to know. Marik lives in Domino with Ryou living with him.

Yami - Darkness

Hikari - Light

Ahsebe - silent one

Abiou - partner

And other things that pop up are explained later.

// Yami to Yugi or Yugi to Yami

( ) Ryou to Bakura or Bakura to Ryou

[ ] Seth to Seto or Seto to Seth

* * Jenny to Kishara or Kishara to Jenny

: : Thoughts

~ ~ Parseltongue

Japanese underlined after chapter 1 and 2

Egyptian will be _in this text thing_

__________________________________________________________________________________

A School of Magic, the secret of the shadows

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 : Prolog

___________________________________________________________________________________

The world around Domino , Japan ,was peaceful for a moment. Professor Dumbuldor watched as young students ran through the streets. Dumbuldor had come during a tournament called Battle City. Dumbuldor had been surprised by the holograms the muggles had made. Battle City had ended a few days ago and a rumor of a second was going around. Dumbuldor walked up to a high school called Domino High where students were quickly coming out. Dumbuldor was taken back for a second as he sensed a new type of magic. It felt shadowy and dark and yet it also seemed to have a light side to it.

Dumbuldor looked up to see four kids coming out together, before they were joined by some other students. Dumbuldor looked at the four strange people he sensed magic from. The first was a tall blonde kid with blue eyes around his neck two items hung a golden cross like key and a small golden scale. Next to him was a boy with bright white hair with brown eyes around his neck was a golden ring with a pyramid in the middle. The next kid was small with tri colored hair. His bangs were gold, the rest of the hair was black coming up to a crimson outline. The boy had large purple eyes around his neck on a chain was an upside down pyramid. Next to him the last one was walking. She had light blue white hair and her eyes were silver blue, around her neck was a gold pendant that was painted white and black in the symbol of yin and yang. On her belt loop was a golden rod with a round top.

They were all busy talking to each other. Dumbuldor walked slowly over to them as the four got into a small group and talked alone. Dumbuldor heard them talking quickly to each other in Japanese. Dumbuldor thanks to a language spell was able to understand them. "I mean come on Yugi your sure you're not being spurious?" The blonde one asked the small one with tri colored hair. "Well me and Yami have been having this odd feeling all day. I feel like I'm being watched by something." Yugi said. "Well Marik, it isn't just him me and Kishara have the same feeling only it started a few minutes ago." The light blue white haired girl said. "Well Jenny and Yugi have to be right we all have every one of the eight items." The white haired boy said. "Ryou. Bakura has more sense then you." Marik said. "Don't start comparing me to him please." Ryou said. "Guys." Jenny said as her pendant began glowing. " _There is an old man here who has been watching us_." Jenny said quickly to them quickly turning around. Dumbuldor was surprised by the sudden change in language the girl used. All the children were facing him now looking in fear. : They seem to have dealt with some magic before. I have to tell them I mean no harm.: Dumbuldor thought. "Hello young ones, I am sorry for intruding, but I have something to ask all of you." Dumbuldor said. / Should I take control Abiou?/ Yami asked Yugi. / Wait it is an old man. A strange old man./ Yugi said.

"What is it you have to ask?"Yugi asked. "Well do you believe in magic?"Dumbuldor said feeling a little silly. They all exchanged worried looks. "Yes."Yugi said. "Well I am glad that makes this a little easier to say. Your all witches and wizards."Dumbuldor said. They all glanced at each other again. "Well that was unexpected."Ryou said. "I was surprised to find such powerful young witches and wizards in Japan," Dumbuldor said getting out four letters. 'but I always come prepared. You all are invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. I will send Hagrid your way to help you get your supplies. You should attend, but alas I have to leave. Hagrid will be able to explain more. He will be sent here tommorrow. The school will start soon after all. Good day to you all." Dumbuldor said before vanishing.

"Well even I have to say that was odd." Jenny said. "Well we aren't excaltly normal, now are we." Ryou said fingering his ring. "You have a point there." Jenny said motioning to her pendant. "Jenny!" A male voice yelled. * Crap.* Jenny said. * Let me deal with him yami Jenny. * Kishara said. * Fine, just rememeber you asked.*Jenny said as her pendant glowed. Her crimson/blue eyes closed then opened to reveal silver eyes. "Hey brother." Kishara said. "Kishara. I know my sister is in there somewhere. She was supposed to watch Seth, but she didn't and he walked into my meeting I was having ranting in ancient Egyptian. I had to tell them he was an old relative from Egypt. It seems Seth had found the TV." Seto Kaiba said.

Ryou suddenly started laughing his eyes turning purple. " The High Priest got scared did he. That's rich. Maybe you should ask your brother Mokuba to watch him next time." Bakura said. "Well I not so sure. I am still unsure of how I got a hikari in the first place." Seto said. "Well you got him and you are keeping him." Kishara said. "She has a point, ever since the Duel we can have our spirits out any time."Yugi said. " Just get Jenny out here before I blow. I may not admit to being a darkness or a yami, but I will use shadow magic if i have to.'Seto said. "Fine brother."Kishara said closing her eyes. "Kishara isn't defending me anymore. What is it blood brother of mine?" Jenny asked opening her crimson/blue eyes. "Well I just had to tell you not to tell Seth to watch TV. And I got some mail form Egypt it was a report on want you to return the scroll and other things you stole from there. And it was addressed personally to the 'Queen ot theives.' Your making yourself a tomb robber." Seto said.

"It isn't my fault something inside me wants me to steal. I am after all, Kishara's dark half. And the scroll I stole had information on our normal tomb robber."Jenny said. Everyone was suddenly looking at her. Jenny got out a really old scroll. "Trail of Ahsebe Bakura tombrobber by Seth Seto. Describtion of the theif. White hair large scar on left cheek below his left eye. Menacing purpe eyes. The theif was abrehanded after the death of the nameless was trailed by Seth. It says Ahsebe was trailed by Seth to spend the rest of the afterlife trapped in the ring."Jenny said. "Ahsebe. Doesn't that mean silent one."Ryou said. "Yeah it does how fitting."Bakura said appearing. "Well now that that is over can we get back to the fact some old guy asked us to go to a school of magic."Marik said. "You guys too." Seto said taking out a letter.

"Yeah."Yugi said. A small gold chain around Seto's neck glowed softly. "What is it now Seth?"Seto asked out loud.[I am just happy we will all be together yami Seto.] Seth said happily.[Whatever.]Seto said. "So we all will meet this Hagrid guy."Seto said. "It says on the letter to meet this Hagrid guy at the park tommorrow at 5 pm."Ryou said reading the letter. "And it says to have things packed."Yugi said looking at it. "Well lets go get ready Seto."Jenny said grabbing Seto by the back of his shirt. "See you guys at 5 tommorrow." Jenny said waving back at them. "Well we should get packed and I have to tell Grandpa."Yugi said getting his things and running home."Bye guys."He yelled. Ryou and Marik shurged and went home. All was going well for the five teenagers.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that was the first chapter. Yeah Jenny's a tomb robber and the Yami of Kishara. Seto is the Yami of Seth.

The gold chain around Seto's neck went with the Milleum(not sure if spelled right.) Pendant. Seto got it because the pendant held two souls. Seth and Kishara. So naturally Seo got the part that had Seth in it.

Yeah I gave the tomb roober Bakura a name totally made up by the way. Silent one. Good name.

Well give me some reviews hope you guys look forward to Chapter 2 Hagrid

_YamiKishara_


	2. Chapter 2 Hagrid

This is my first fanfiction.

YamiKishara

Okay here is chapter 2. If it was origanally the same as chapter 1 my bad not really good with documents. Still writing this one so your gona have to wait a while. I might type it up tommorrow if I am not grounded for stupid report card, I mean come on.I have A's and might have a C or D, but it is good right. Anyway if it is still like this tommorrow blame my mom. Hope to have all 12 chapters of this one up soon(I hope.) Might be delayed for grounding. (crosses fingers.)Here is hoping.

Yami - Darkness

Hikari - Light

Ahsebe - silent one

Abiou - partner

And other things that pop up are explained later.

// Yami to Yugi or Yugi to Yami

( ) Ryou to Bakura or Bakura to Ryou

[ ] Seth to Seto or Seto to Seth

* * Jenny to Kishara or Kishara to Jenny

: : Thoughts

~ ~ Parseltongue

Japanese underlined after chapter 1 and 2

Egyptian will be _in this text thing_

__________________________________________________________________________________

A School of Magic, the secret of the shadows

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 : Hagrid

___________________________________________________________________________________

When Yugi woke up the next morning his things were all packed and ready. "Abiou, I think we should bring our deck. Kaiba will most likely bring his and his sister will too."Yami said. "Okay."Yugi said grabbing his deck."Hey ahh... Atem?"Yugi looked up at the use of his true name. "Is it worth it?Us being bound together?"Yugi asked. "Of course my our souls are bound forever. I would do it time and time again, and you know I would hikari. Along with the other yami's. We want to stay with our other halves together we are whole. And if I did go back it would be like you never exsisted in the first place. And I like that you exsist. And now lets get to that park." Yami said taking control of Yugi's body.

He picked up the suitcase and headed out with a wave to their grandfather. They went straight for the park. it was 4:58 pm almost time to meet the man named Hagrid. Seto was sitting on a bench typing on a laptop. Jenny was next to him sifting through a deck of cards. Marik was standing next to them. "Hey guys." Yugi said regaining control of his body. "Hey Yugi."Marik and Jenny said. Seto just smiled slightly. Bakura came running over in control of Ryou's body. "Hey guys, Ryou fell asleep so I had I get him here. "Well our respective lights kept us up." Seto said. "Oh by the way Bakura, try not to lose this to me again. Your losing your touch as a theif." Jenny said handing Bakura a knife. "Well you have learned well. You are a good theif I complament your skillies. Maybe you should get you own knife."Bakura said taking his knife back.

"Already have one. Stole it form a grave said to have belonged to the pharaoh's guard, but not his guard."Jenny said motioning to Yugi's puzzle. "Or he would be much more fun to be around. Bakura laughed before Ryou regained control. "So when is this Hagrid guy supposed to get here?'Ryou asked. "He'll be here any minute." Seto said looking at his watch it just changed to 5:01 pm. A strange man appeared near the bench. "You all goin to 'Ogwats." The strange man said. "Are you Hagrid?" Jenny asked looking at the man who towered over them all. "Rubious 'Agrid. Nice to meet you all." Hagrid said. "How are we supposed to get to Hogwarts cause I don't it is here in Japan. And are you speaking English?" Seto said in English. "Hogwarts is in England. I brought a potion here that will help your friends with speaking English and still speak Japanese." Hagrid said giving Marik and Yugi a purple potion. Ryou just waved it off. Marik and Yugi drank the potion. Yugi tried speaking.

"So how soon do we leave Mr. Hagrid?" Yugi asked in English. "Well in three, two , one." Hagrid said grabbing all of them and pulling them onto the bench. The world speed around them as the City changed around them. Then it suddenly all stopped. "We're in England." Ryou said in English looking around. "Come on you all to Leaky Cauldron to get your supplies for school." Hagrid said leading the way. The five followed Hagrid to a bar called Leaky Cauldron. They walked in. "Hey Tom sorry have to take these new students to get their supplies." Hagrid said.

They went to the back where Hagrid tapped the bricks with an umbrella. The bricks moved to open up to Diagon Alley. "Come on you five. Dumbuldor said you all would be in the fourth year this year above the normal first years. Since you are so old. I will show you around the shops." Hagrid said. They stopped at Gringotts. Ryou said he would wait outside rather not wanting to risk it. Soon they had been to every shop. They had all the books they would need. They went to Olivanders to get wands. Ryou got a Beechwood with a unicorn hair. Yugi got and Ebony with a phoenix tail feather. Seto and Jenny got wands with the same phoenix's tail feathers their wands were brothers. Jenny's was a Dogwood, and Seto's was a Maple. Marik got a Holly with a dragon's heart string. They started heading back to Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid." A female voice said. The five foreigners turned around to see a girl with bushy brown hair run up to Hagrid. " 'Ermione, how are you?" Hagrid asked. "Good. Who are they?" Hermione asked looking at the five foreigners. " T'ese guys are new foreign students. T'e little one Yugi, w'ite 'aired one is Ryou. Jenny and Seto are t'e ones wit' brown 'air. T'e last one is Marik. T'eir from Japan." Hagrid said. " From Japn huh." Hermione said. " Yeah." Jenny said rubbing her head. "Cool." Hermione said. " Shouldn't we be headin back Hagrid?" Seto asked. " Yea' I'll get you guys back to Leaky Cauldron. You takr car'Ermione." Hagrid said waving to Hermione as she left. Hagrid lead them back to Leaky Cauldron. "I'll be back in two days to take you to King's Cross Station. 'Ere are your tickets don't lose them." Hagrid said handing them five tickets. Then Hagrid left. "Does anyone else notice that the ticket says platform 9 and 3/4?" Jenny asked looking at the ticket. "It does. Maybe we can ask Hagrid. He is taking us after all." Seto said. "Yeah or maybe it is just magic. You can never tell." Marik said laughing. "Will you never stop." Seto said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A work in prgress hoping to get the rest tommorrow please review I love feedback of any kind.  
Finally I finished it Enjoy.  
Yeah Marik can be annoying. Seto isn't happy. Maybe Seth can give him a few lessons on 'Happy 101'  
Anyway I Didn't totally get grounded. So Iam happy going to start on chapter 3 now bye.

Well give me some reviews hope you guys look forward to Chapter 3 Train ride

_YamiKishara_


	3. Chapter 3 Train ride

This is my first fanfiction.

Hey, YamiKishara again. This is chapter 3 train ride it has Yugi and the others meeting Harry. And the fun of sorting into the houses. I hope you enjoy I am in such a good mood today. And as long as I am in a good mood i will type meaning more chapters for you guys. Anyway still getting use to this website so don't get mad if this ends up as chapter 1 or 2. Well enjoy.

Yami - Darkness

Hikari - Light

Ahsebe - silent one

Abiou - partner

And other things that pop up are explained later.

// Yami to Yugi or Yugi to Yami

( ) Ryou to Bakura or Bakura to Ryou

[ ] Seth to Seto or Seto to Seth

* * Jenny to Kishara or Kishara to Jenny

: : Thoughts

~ ~ Parseltongue

Japanese underlined in this chapter and the rest

Egyptian will be _in this text thing_

__________________________________________________________________________________

A School of Magic, the secret of the shadows

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Train ride

___________________________________________________________________________________

The next two days went on without anything important happened. Hagrid came by and helped all of them to the train station. They got to the platform with a little help form Hagrid before he disappeared again. They found a compartment large enoff for all of them to sit in a the end of the train. They were waiting silently for the train to move when Hermione came in with two other boys. One was tall with red hair. The other wasn't as tall and had black hair that went everywhere as if it had a mind of its own. " Hey is it okay if we sit in here everywhere else is full?" Hermione asked. "Sure." Yugi said. The three sat down. "So who are you guys and what year are you in?" The red haired kid asked. "I am Yugi Motou. Ryou Bakura is the one with white hair. That is Jenny and Seto Kaiba. And the blonde is Marik Istar.' Yugi said.

"We are in the fourth year for some reason."Ryou said. 'Really no one has ever skipped years. Did you guys go to another school?" Hermione asked. "You could say that." Seto said. " So who are you guys?" Ryou asked. "Hermione Granger." Hermione said. "Ron Weasley." The red haired boy said. "Harry Potter." The black haired boy said. Harry waited for it. Waited for them to gasp and stare at his scar. But the gasps never came. "Nice to meet you Harry, Ron, and Hermione." The five said. "You guys don't seemed shocked to hear my name." Harry said. "Should we?" Yugi asked. "Well he is famous in the wizarding world." Hermione said. "Good for you Harry." Marik said. "You guys really have no idea who he is." Ron said. "Nope." The five said. "Wow." Harry said. " So where are you guys from?" Ron askeed. "Japan." Seto said. " well welcome to England." Harry said. It started getting dark.

"You all should get your robes on." Hermione said taking Jenny and leaving. They started changing. " Wow what is that?" Ron said seeing Marik's back. " Oh it's nothing." Marik said quickly covering it up. They had all changed and Hermione and Jenny had returned. They were about to start a conversation when a pale blonde haired boy walked into their compartment with two big boys." So you are the new foreign stufents. See your already getting along with Potter and his freak friends." The boy said. "Draco get out." Harry said. "That is Malfoy to you Potter. It seems you got some new girly friends. And just look at that hair."Malfoy five were standing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed a slight difference in all of them.

Seto had blue streaks in his hair and his eyes were a lighter blue. Jenny's hair seemed to be white and her eyes were no longer crimson/blue, they were silver. Ryou's hair seemed spikier and his eyes were no longer brown, they were purple. Yugi seemed to be taller ,and had an air of command around him. His golden bangs seemed to spike up to the crimson outline. His eyes were no longer friendly purple, they were a firey crimson. " You should get out of here before you cause more trouble with us." Yugi said in a deeper more commanding voice. Malfoy quickly left with his guards behind him. The five returned to normal. " Anyone want some candy?" Yugi offered sheepishly. The train stopped and Yugi and the others headed out. Harry, Ron, Hermione stayed a little ways off from the new students. "Did you guys see that?" Ron asked. ' Yeah they completely changed." Hermione said.

"Maybe we are just jumping to conculsions." Harry said. "Fine, but I think we should keep an eye on them just in case." Hermione said. " 'Ey you five are to come wit' me." Hagrid said to the five. "Four to a boat." Hagrid as the got to a lake. Seto, Jenny, Ryou, and Yugi got to one boat leaving Marik with some first years. "Wow. Now you can't say that is some kind of mind trick, brother." Jenny said as the castle came into view. "Yes, I have to admit." Seto said looking at the castle. They got to the castle and got out of the boats and there was a dark haired woman waiting for them."First years and guests this is Professor McGonagall she will show you t'e way to t'e Great 'All." Hagrid said walking up to her. "Tihs way." McGonagall said. They went through sevearl hallways till they were in fornt of two large doors.

"This is the Great Hall. This where you will be sorted into your houses. Weither it be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Good behavior will be awarded by house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. I will be right back to bring you into the hall. Try and make yourselves presentable." McGonagall said. Then she walked through the doors. "So I say we all try and get into the same house." Jenny said pulling out the rod. " And why do you say that?"Marik asked. "We are better together then apart. So where do you think we should go?" Jenny asked. "Gryffindor. That's where Harry and his friends are."Yugi said.

"How do you know that?" Ryou asked. "It was on their robes."Yugi said. "Gryffindor it is then." Jenny said slipping the rod into her sleeve. "We are ready for you now."McGonagall said as the first years and the five foreigners stepped into the Great Hall. They stopped in fornt of a hat on a chair. The noticed the old man they meet sitting at the table. The hat then sung a quick song the foreigners didn't catch. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbuldor. As you all can see there are five foreign students with us this year. They are starting their fourth year here so make them feel welcome. They will be sorted with the first years."Dumbuldor said sitting down.

"I will call your name and place the sorting hat on your head and it will place you." McGonagall said. "Abit, James." She called. "Slytherin." The hat called. "Bakura, Ryou." MCGonagall called"Here goes nothing." Jenny said focusing the rod's power on the hat. It had a small and strange mind, but it was easy to take over. McGonagall placed that hat on Ryou's head. : You hat will say Gryffindor for Bakura, Ryou; Kaiba, Jenny; Kaiba, Seto; Istar, Marik; and Motou, Yugi. You understand servent?: Jenny thought to the hat. :Yes I understand. I will master,: The hat said back. "Gryffindor." The hat called. Ryou got up and sat with the Gryffindors. They were all soon called and now sat at the Gryffindor table. "Wow that was amazing Jenny!" Ryou said hugging Jenny. They both went red for a second before going apart. "No problem, Ryou." Jenny said. "Welcome to Gryffindor you guys." Hermione said. "Thanks." The five said. "I say we tell Dumbuldor about our other selves." Seto said in Japanese. "Why?" Marik asked. " Because we can be dangerous if provoked. Espessually with our other selves. " Seto said. " Okay. We will see Dumbuldor, but after we eat the food."Yugi said as food appeared on the plates.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that was the third chapter. Yea Jenny and the rod power she is so much better with it then Seto or Marik.  
I started up the first pairing of Jenny and Bakura based on Ryou's reaction in this chapter. Their Darks get together and their lights do too.  
So that means Jenny/Bakura and Ryou/Kishara. I may not be that good with romance, but i will try.  
Well some reviews would be nice. hope you guys look forward to Chapter 4: My other soul  
I might type it up tommorrow.

_YamiKishara_


	4. Chapter 4 My other soul

This is my first fanfiction.

Hey, YamiKishara again. This is chapter 4 My other soul. I am wide awake this morning so I thought I would type. I already finished writing on paper all 12 chapeters and have written up to chapter 4 in the sequel. I still have like 25 more pages to type. Yeah this story is 30 pages long. I like to write I get carried away into the story you guys know how that is right? Anyway Yugi and the others introduce Dumbuldor to their dark halves. And for Jenny and Seto they show their light halves. And Harry finds out something intesting about Seto and Jenny. Well enjoy.

Yami - Darkness

Hikari - Light

Ahsebe - silent one

Abiou - partner

Wingal - fling snake

And other things that pop up are explained later.

// Yami to Yugi or Yugi to Yami

( ) Ryou to Bakura or Bakura to Ryou

[ ] Seth to Seto or Seto to Seth

* * Jenny to Kishara or Kishara to Jenny

: : Thoughts

~ ~ Parseltongue

Japanese underlined in this chapter and the rest

Egyptian will be _in this text thing_

__________________________________________________________________________________

A School of Magic, the secret of the shadows

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: My other soul

___________________________________________________________________________________

THe five students ate to their hearts content. Then the students started leaving. The five stayed behind. They stood and walked over to Dumbuldor who was still sitting at the teacher's table. "Ah.. the five foreign students. What can I do for you?"Dumbuldor asked. "Well we need to explain some things, and we can't do it here." Seto and Yugi said. "Come with me to my office." Dumbuldor said getting up and walking out. The five followed him. They went down sevearl hallways up to a gargoyle statue. "Gumdrops." Dumbuldor said. The gargoyle moved aside to reveal a staircase. They walked up to the top and went through a door. Dumbuldor sat down behind a desk and indicated to five chairs. The five students sat down.

"What is you five want to speak with me about?" Dumbuldor asked. " Well we believe we don't have the same magic you do."Seto said. "Yeah our magic comes from our items.'Yugi said motioning to his puzzle. "Well there are sevearl people who have gotten their magic form items. You will however still be allowed in Hogwarts." Dumbuldor said. "Well you don't understand. These items didn't just come with magic. They came with something else as well." Jenny said. "They came with spirits inside them." Ryou said. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Dumbuldor said. Professor McGonagall came in. "THe schedules are ready." McGonagall said starting to leave.

"No stay, you may want to hear this. They are in your house after all." Dumbuldor said telling her the information they had passed to him. "Why tell us this believe of yours?" McGonagall asked. "Because the us you see might not be us, but the spirits in our items." Ryou said. "And you expect us to believe you." McGonagall said. "Because I can show you." Jenny said holding up her pendant. The yin and yang symbols flashing. "_Millenum pendant show them the unseen ones hiding with us in our souls. Show them our other halves the ones who make us whole._" Jenny said in ancient Egyptian. The pendant flashed a bright golden light and split in half. There were two of each of them except Marik. All of them looked identical to the one next to them.. "What?" McGonagall asked looking around the room. Where there were five there was now ten.

"Explain why there are more of you." Dumbuldor said very calmly. " Well four of us are our Egyptian spirits and the other five are our reincarnations. Who have the same powers as us." Kishara said. "Some of us are the dark halves know as yamis, and the other halves are the lighter halves, the hikaris." Yami said. "Then please introduce yourselves." Dumbuldor said. "I am Kishara. The lighter half. I am known as the white dragon for both me and my host are the blues eyes white dragon." Kishara said. "Iam her reincarnation Jenny Kaiba. I am the darker half of our soul. I am a modern day tomb robber. My teacher was Bakura." Jenny said.

"I am Yami. I am known as the nameless pharaoh. I am the darker half of our soul." Yami said. " I am Yugi Motou the reincarnation of the nameless pharaoh. I am the lighter half." Yugi said. "I am Ryou Bakura the reincarnation of the theif and tomb robber. I am the lighter half." Ryou said. " I am Bakura an ancient Egyptian tomb robber and theif. I am the dark half of our soul." Bakura said. "I am Seth. I am known as the high preist. I am the lighter half." Seth said. "I am Seto Kaiba the reincarnation of the high preist. I am the darker half." Seto said. " I am Marik Ishtar. I am the reincarnation of Mahaad protector of the pharaoh. My darker half was sent away to the Shadow Realm." Marik said. "So what kind of powers do you all have?" McGonagall asked. The room went dark.

"I really don't like it here." Kishara said. "This is the Shadow Realm. All of our powers have to do with this place." Bakura said. "We can summon monsters from here to do our biding." Yugi said as the room went back to normal. "Is there any reasons you spirits would be violent?" McGonagall asked. "Only one." Yami said. "If some one harms our hosts we will act." All the spirits said. "_They have seen and excepted who we are. Put the other halves back in their home. In our hearts._" Jenny said as the spirits disappeared and her pendant became whole. "We would like to sleep now. Could you show us the way?" Yugi asked. "I'll show you the way.' McGonagall said as they left. "This will be an intesting year." Dumbuldor said. McGonagall left the office. "Why can't we have a normal year?" She mumbled to herself.

She lead the students to the Gryffindor common room. Then she left after a brief explation of the dormitories. Harry, Ron, Hermione were sitting in some chairs near the fire. "Hey guys. Where did you guys go after the feast?" Hermione asked. "We talked with Dumbuldor about a few things." Seto said. "Good night." Seto said walking up to the boy's dormitories. "Yeah see you guys in the morning." Ryou said heading up with Marik and Yugi. "Yeah night." Jenny said heading up heading the girl's dormitories. Jenny walked into a door marked fourth years and stared at a pink room. There were sevearl beds with pink curtains. "Meow." A cat meowed. "Starlight."Jenny said pickinng up the black tabby with white stripes. "Come on lets sleep. Starlight." Jenny said pulling the curtains around. Jenny slept.

On the other side of the stair case Yugi and the others slept as well. Hermione walked up later to see Jenny in a bed with a beautiful. She laid down in her own bed. When she looked at Jenny's bed she could see the faint outline of a white dragon. Before Hermione could investagate she fell asleep. Harry and Ron woke to a strange sound. It sounded like argueing in a strange language. "_Queit tomb robber Harry and Ron are waking up._" Yami said. "_We will contnue this later then._" Bakura said. Harry and Ron opened their eyes to see two people disappear. Yugi and the other foreigners still fast asleep. "Harry did you hear that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but I am not sure where it came from."Harry said. Then Harry noticed a snake on the floor. Ron left to go to the bathroom. ~ What are you doing here?~ Harry asked the snake. ~ Speak our language do you. I am watching my master and keeping the pharaoh safe.~ The snake said. She made her way to Seto's bed. ~Master someone wants you. He speaks our tongue.~ The snake said to Seto. ~Who is it that speaks your tongue Narfea? I thought I was alone when I was speaking to you.~ Seto said slowly. ~He speaks our tongue this Potter kid. Should I wake your dragon of a sister?~ Narfea asked. ~Fine, I will speak with Harry.~ Seto said getting up slowly.

~I hope the white dragon doesn't try to eat me again.~ Narfea said sliding out of the room. Seto got up and looked at Harry and sighed. "So me and my sister aren't the only ones who can talk to snakes." Seto said walking over to Harry. "I thought I was one of the last people who could talk to snakes. How can you anyway?" Harry asked. " I am not sure how I know I just do. My sister found Narfea. Then we started hearing her speak. It was odd. Then we started talking to her. We were orphans so we didn't know much about our family." Seto said. "I wouldn't think being in an orphanage would be so bad." Harry said. "It was for us. I convinced a man called Gorzaboro Kaiba to a game of chess. If I won he would adopt us. If I lost he wouldn't have to. I won changing our last name to Kaiba. Then our step father died leaving me with a company." Seto said.

"Well at least you guys found a family." Harry said. "Yeah lets get going." Seto said carefully waking Yugi, Ryou, and Marik up. They heade down to the Great Hall. Breakfast was being served. Seto sat down and was joined by Jenny who was holding Narfea. "Make sure this half wingal doesn't get hurt. One of the girls saw her and tired to kill her. I save her by taking her out of the room." Jenny said handing Seto Narfea. ~ I was lucky the white dragon was there or I would have died. you better make sure not to send me to wake her up again.~ Narfea said. "Fine." Seto said taking the snake and putting it in his bag. Then they went to class.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that was the fourth chapter. Maybe McGonagall has a point. Hogwarts never gets a normal year. But then again it is a school of magic after all.  
Pendant power!! The Pendant Jenny has has a few powers. Can show the two sides of a person's soul who doesn't normally have two. She can force the spirits out even though they don't want to. And one last power that is a secret. The spirits in this story can take a physical form when ever they want.  
Yeah Seto, Jenny, and one other person bsides Harry can speak Parseltongue but who? Well I will do the next chapter later.  
Next chapter is exciting even the title is. Wonder what Snape did this time?  
Well some reviews would be nice. hope you guys look forward to Chapter 5: A Shadow Game with Snape  
Going to type it after this is done.

_YamiKishara_


	5. Chapter 5 A Shadow Game with Sanpe

This is my first fanfiction.

Hey, YamiKishara again. This is chapter 5. I have updated all of my stories. Sorry about leaving people in the dark, but I am not going to type tommorrow due to the fact I am getting some of my teeth removed. I don't want to but I have to. Stupid dentists. So since I am unhappy doesn't mean you can't have this chapter. So Enjoy.

Yami - Darknesses.

Hikari - Light

Ahsebe - silent one

Abiou - partner

And other things that pop up are explained later.

// Yami to Yugi or Yugi to Yami

( ) Ryou to Bakura or Bakura to Ryou

[ ] Seth to Seto or Seto to Seth

* * Jenny to Kishara or Kishara to Jenny

: : Thoughts

~ ~ Parseltongue

Japanese underlined in this chapter and the rest

Egyptian will be _in this text thing_

__________________________________________________________________________________

A School of Magic, the secret of the shadows

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: A Shadow Game with Snape

___________________________________________________________________________________

The first class they had was Double Potions with Snape. Harry, Ron, And Hermione helped the foriegners get down to the duegeons. Seto, Jenny, and Hermione sat at one cauldron. Yugi, Marik, and Ryou sat at another. Ron and Harry were stuck with the last one. The class was talking quietly. Snape came in and all talking halted. "Alright class we will make a memory potion today. Your intrutions are on the board. Now get to work." Snape said. "Professor Snape. We are new here and we need help." Yugi said. "Well why don't you ask Miss Granger to help you." Snape said harshly. Snape walked around the class and contiuned to make bad remarks on Yugi and Harry's potions. Then when things started to get better Malfoy poured a little something into Yugi, Marik, and Ryou's potion.

It seemed alright till. BOOM!!! Yugi, Marik, and Ryou were covered with the potion. Harry noticed somethng weird about Ryou and Yugi. The potion was making something happen. A large silver scar appeared on Ryou's right cheek and his skin got tanner. Yugi seemed taller and had an air of command about him as well as his skin getting tanner. "What's going on?" Yugi asked looking at his tanner skin. / Give me control abiou./ Yami said. / I don't want to get in more trouble, no./ Yugi said. "You both put something in the potion to draw attention to youselves. Five points from Gryffindor for this outbrust."Here is the antidote to the potion. And another five points from gryffindor for Potter not warning them." Snape said.

Ryou and Yugi took the potion and returned to normal, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed that they were shaking with anger. Marik too looked angry. Seto and Jenny had slight smiles on their faces. The class ended and everyone raced out of the room. Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Seto, and Jenny were the last out.. Yugi and Ryou were still shaking. "Are we going to get that man back for messing with our hikaris?" bakura askrd with an evil grin. "Yes, do say yes pharaoh. Even I dislike that man." Seto said. "And he does need to learn respect for the guardains." Marik said.

"Yes, he will learn respect and to not mess with us." Yami said his eyes more crimson and dark then before. " So where is Yugi and Ryou at this moment?" Jenny asked. "Yugi is in his soulroom tring to get over that teacher." Yami said. "Ryou is in his soulroom and is tring to give me a few ideas on what to do to that man." Bakura said. "There you guys are. What language are you talking in?" Hermione asked. "Japanese. Yugi and Ryou are worried about that teacher." Seto said. "Well enoff about that. We have Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts. We heard students got to go agaisnt the boggart again. Won't that be fun?" Hermione asked pulling them along. They got into a small classroom full of students.

"I am professor Krasus. I will be teaching DADA. Now I heard that all of you got to face a boggart last year, since there are some new students. I thought it would be fun to let them have a go with a boggart. The rest of you start readinng pages 50-61 in your books. While these five deal with the boggart. And you Harry you can come along." Krasus said. Harry and the foriegners walked with the Professor till they got to a room with a large dresser. "The boggart is in there. I only have Harry for some support on my part. Okay Yugi you first. First thing you have to do is think of the thing that you fear. Then try and make it into something say Ridiculus. Understand?' Krasus asked. "Yeah I understand." yugi said. "Alright go." Krasus said opening the door.

A large dementor-like creature stepped out. It was large and had two heads. It didn't look like any creature Harry had ever seen before. "Atem.. You have changed in thee five thousand years. You have no more power over me. You can't seal me away again." The creature laughed. Yugi was frozen in fear. "Zork.. You were gone... W..I watched you go.. We killed you!" Yugi yelled. "Atem... Atem... Atem.. You don't understand. When you reincarnated back into this world so did I..." Zork disappeared as Seto ran in front of Yugi who was on the ground cring. Zork quickly changed to a tablet of a dragon and a white haired girl who oddly looked like Jenny dead in front of it. Seto's eyes flashed different colors between Dark blue and light blue. "Kishara... Ridiculus." Seto said waving his wand. The tablet cumbled.

The boggart turned to Jenny. It changed into what looked like a man with one eye and he was holding a golden rod. "Kishara time to go back where you belong. In the darkness." The man said raising the rod. Tears streamed down Jenny's face. "Ridiculus." Jenny cryed waving her wand. The man disappeared. The boggart turned to Ryou. It changed into an look alike of Ryou with spiker hair and purple eyes. "Hello landlord. I think it is time you learned a lesson." The boggart said. The room started getting dark. "Bakura, no!" Ryou said. "Ridiculus." Krasus yelled forcing the boggart back into the dresser.

"You all have some weird fears. You need to deal with them. I don't know what to say. Class is over out all of you." Krasus said. Seto helped Yugi up. Him and Jenny were still cring. Marik looked pale even though he had not faced the boggart. Ryou was slowly walking behind them hugging a golden ring. "I know it wasn't you." Ryou said hugging the ring tighter. Harry just followed them out. They went back to the gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were waiting for them. Seto helped Yugi into the dormitories. Marik and Ryou followed. Jenny just went to the girl's dormitories. "What happened?" Hermione asked. "I'll tell you tommorrow when I figure it out." Harry said heading up to bed himself. Ron followed. Hermione just shurgged and headed to bed.

Some time near midnight the spirits and Seto, Marik, Jenny met in the common room. THeir other halves staying in bed just in case. "Ready to get Snape back for our hikaris?' yami asked. "Oh yes." Jennny said a strange crimson light filling her eyes. Yami and Bakura opened a small portal to the Shadow Realm to take them to their victim. It had been so long for all of them. Professor Snape walked down the silent hallways of Hogwarts when suddenly it got dark. And there standing in front of him were the five foriegn students. "How about we play a game with you this time? See how well you do?" The small one said.

It was Yugi right. It didn't seem like the scared little kid he had seen in class. None of them even seemed like the kids in class they seemed completly different. "Now lets play a game. But not just any game." The not Yugi contiuned. " A game of Darkess." They all said smiling. Only a few minutes it took him to lose to all of them. "A game of Darkness reveals a person's true nature. You will pay for trespassing on our souls. PENAITY GAME. MIND CRUSH." The not Yugi said holding up his hand. Snape crashed to the floor soulless. "And this is for Ryou." Bakura said cutting Snape's forhead. They picked up Snape and put him in his office.

Then they headed back to the common room. They all disappeared back into their rooms. Hermione woke in the morning seeing another transpart dragon currled around Jenny. Hermione just left and went down. Yugi and the other foriegners were down in the common room. Jenny came down and joined them. They smiled at each other. "Last night was fun." Yugi said happily. "Yeah." The others said. "What did Yugi say?" Harry asked. "He said lets go down for breakfast." Ryou said as they left. "Harry can you tell us what happened yesterday?" Hermione asked. "I watched them face their fears all except Marik. The strange thing is what they are afraid of. THe thing Yugi feared called him Atem and said something about being reincarnated. The man Jenny was afraid of called her Kishara. And the thing Ryou was afraid of looked like him. It called him landlord."Harry said.

"Atem...umm. I think I have heard that name before. I'll be in the libary." Hermione said rushing off. " Well lets get down to breakfast." Ron said. They ran down the stairs to the Great Hall. Then the noticed something Snape wasn't there. Harry and Ron were surprised Snape was never sick. He had never been sick.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that was the fifith chapter. Yeah for the Zork Boggart. Who knew Yugi was going to break down like that.  
DADA- Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts for short k.  
Marik doesn't need something to be afraid of he isn't that important.  
I prefer to have the other char. over him.  
Is there nothing Hermione can't find in the libary I mean come on. Anyway it looks like Harry,Ron, and Hermione are getting closer to the truth about the foriegners.  
Hope that goes well for them.  
Well some reviews would be nice. hope you guys look forward to Chapter 6: Darkness in the castle  
Going to type after tommorrow sorry:(.

_YamiKishara_


	6. Chapter 6 Darkness in the castle

YamiKishara

Hey again sorry about yesterday I was asleep… I got 4 teeth pulled and it still hurts so don't ask. Sorry about not updating the other 2 stories I have still working on the paper versions so they won't be getting any longer sorry. So here is Chapter 6: Darkness in the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally learn what is so strange about the foreigners. And Malfoy finally goes a little to far. Enjoy.

Yami-Darkness

Hikari-Light

Ahsebe- silent one

Abiou- partner

And other things explained later

//Yami to Yugi

( ) Ryou to Bakura

[ ] Seto to Seth

* * Jenny to Kishara

: : thoughts

~ ~ Parseltongue

Japanese underlined

Egyptian _in this text_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A School of magic, secret of the shadows

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Darkness in the castle

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Ron started walking toward the libary looking for Hermione. She came brusting down the hallway with a golden book. "I found it, listen to this. The nameless pharaoh now know as Atem sealed away the Shadow Realm with the help of his preists. It says here to seal away the shadows Atem had to split his soul in half, his dark half being sealed in a puzzle, and his light half going on to be reincarnated. It also tells of a theif who was sealed the same way his dark hlaf being sealed in a ring and his light half going on to be reincarnated. It also says a high preist called Seto Seth did something simlar to free his love Kishara ending up spliting them in half as well. Harry you said the boggart called Yugi, Atem. Yugi is the reincarnation of the nameless pharaoh. The others are his preists. It says Kishara was Seth's sister. She was know as the white dragon, because her _Ka_ was a blue eyes white dragon. It also says Atem and Seth were cousins coming from the same bloodline. Seth was known for his temperment. This explains everything. They were alive five thousand years agao." Hermione said.

"This still doesn't explain how Seto and Jenny can talk to snakes." Harry said. Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped. "They can speak Parseltongue!" Ron said. "Yeah I heard Seto talking with a snake." Harry said. "If Seto and Yugi are cousins that means Yugi can too." Hermione said. "Five thousand years. Man they're old. You don't think somewhere in their line You-Know-Who came in? They probably were the first ones to be able to talk with snakes." Ron said. "I don't know, but I think we should ask them about it." Hermione said. They left the common room looking for the five foreigners. They found them sitting in a clearing down a corridor. Malfoy was walking straight towards them.

"This is going to be trouble." Ron said as Malfoy stood in fornt of the five foreigners. "Hello you Mudbloods. Maybe you would like to explain what happened to Snape." Malfoy demanded. "We don't know what happened. And don't call us that." Marik said. " Why don't you make me miss." Malfoy said. Then Crabbe and Goyle appeared behind the foreigners. Crabbe hit Ryou and Goyle hit Yugi. They both hit the ground hard. "That was for on the train."Malfoy said. Goyle got Jenny with her hand behind her back. Crabbe got Seto the same way.

No one seemed to notice the unnatural twinge of black around them. All the others students left except Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They rushed forward to help the students. "_I would move back if I were you. Goyle is it?_" Jenny said in ancient Egyptain. The darkness got larger. "Malfoy leav them alone." Harry said taking out his wand. Ron and Hermione did the same. Then the darkness closed in around them. "What is happening?" Malfoy asked suddenly scared. "We are in the realm of Darkness." Yugi said getting up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped as they saw blood crimson eyes. "You did this to yourself by messing with us." Ryou said getting up too.

His eyes were purple and glowed with evil intent. "Grrr...." Something near Jenny growled. A white dragon appeared near her. Seto hit Crabbe on the head and he crumbled to the ground. Marik was smiling. "You really shouldn't mess with us."Marik said. "Enjoy a week here." Ryou said. The darkness disappeared and with it the five foreigners. Malfoy was on the ground. Hermione went over and checked him. "He is have to find Yugi and the others. We have to tell them we know and get them to stop." Hermione said. "Five thousand year old kids with magic we haven't seen before. I don't think they'll be happy we know." Ron said.

"We have to get them on our side. Make sure they don't end up like You-Know-Who." Hermione said. "Hermione has a point." Harry said. "Then lets go find them." Hermione said running with Harry and Ron up to the common room. Yugi and the others were there waiting for them. Yugi was holding a strange golden necklace. "Told you they would come." Yugi said putting the necklace away. "Who are you guys? You aren't normal witchs and wizards. We looked some things. Now explain yourselves." Hermione brust out.

"Learned about us have you?" A voice behind Ryou said. "Bakura!" Ryou said. Bakura looked excaltly like Ryou except his hair was spiker and he had purple eyes. "So you guys are the priests of the nameless pharaoh. And a theif." Hermione said. "Correction we are the reincarnations of the nameless pharaoh, the priests, and a theif." Seto said. "You people tell anyone and you will be in the same state as Malfoy. And you'll never remember who we are." Bakura said tumbing a knife. "Calm down tomb robber. I don't think they will tell anyone." A voice behind Yugi said.

"Pharaoh, who asked you to get involved?" Bakura asked. " No one asked you to be a theif and yet you steal" Yami said. "Mmmm.." Bakura growled. "You'll have to excuss them. They fight alot." Yugi and Ryou said as the two disappeared. " So you guys are what like five thousand years old?" Ron asked. "Our other halves are, we are only 15. The ones you should be worried about are Seto and Jenny. They are the dark halves. Their spirits are the hikaris." Yugi said. Ron looked over at them. "Hey it isn't our fault they got sealed differently. Their light halves got sealed and their dark halves got reincarnated into us. Seto got obbessed with games. I got obbessed with umm..." Jenny said.

"Stealing becoming a tomb robber like Bakura." Seto said. ~Masters. Darkness is coming!~ Narfea yelled from the window. Jenny, Seto, Yugi, and Harry looked over at Narfea. They walked over to the window. There were dark clouds moving towards them very fast. "Dark clouds." Jenny said. "Listen do you hear that?" Ryou asked. "_Past becomes present! Creatures come to obey the five masters!_ Guardians awaken once again!" A voice yelled. There was a large gold flash from all eight of their items. "_I bring the castle into darkness!_" The voice yelled agai. The clouds dropped onto the castle. Everything became dark.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There is chapter six. Yeah Yugi can speak Parseltongue. They have all been placed into the Shadow Realm thanks to a voice.

Shadi appears in the next chapter. Along with Ishare those who know him from my other story When traversing in darkness. He is Marik's other half.

I did this whole inbalance thing cause Marik doesn't have a dark anymore. Anyway will type tommorrow. Still sorry about yesterday had to get wisdom teeth removed and I was out like a light.

Oh and Malfoy is now in the Shadow Realm for those who don't understand.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to Chapter 7: Guardians

_YamiKishara_


	7. Chapter 7 Guardians

YamiKishara

Here is chapter 7. It is a bit late sorry. Hope you enjoy.

Yami-Darkness

Hikari-Light

Ahsebe- silent one

Abiou- partner

And other things explained later

//Yami to Yugi

( ) Ryou to Bakura

[ ] Seto to Seth

* * Jenny to Kishara

{ } Marik to Ishare

: : thoughts

~ ~ Parseltongue

Japanese underlined

Egyptian _in this text_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A School of magic, secret of the shadows

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Guardians

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness over came the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione opened their eyes to stare into the darkness. The walls of Hogwarts were still there. Yugi, Ryou, Seto, Jenny, and Marik were still on the ground. They were now dressed strangely. Yugi got up first. He was wearing a gold crown with an eye on it. His clothes were Egyptian. "Okay." Yugi said looking down at his clothes. When he looked up his eyes were half purple and half crimson. Ryou was the second to get up.

His clothes were Egyptian as well. He had a scar on his left cheek. His eyes were half brown, half purple. "Ow." Ryou said. Seto got up. He too was wearing Egyptian clothes. He also had a golden staff. His eyes were half dark blue and half light blue. Jenny got up and was in a simple Egyptian dress. Her hair was completely white and down to her knees.

Her eyes were half crimson/blue and half silver. Marik got up last. He was in a simple Egyptian robe and had gold earrings. His eyes half lavender and blue. "Wow something weird happened to us." Jenny said looking in the mirror. "Didn't you hear that voice it said past becomes present. We look like we did five thousand years ago." Ryou said tracing his scar. "So this is what you guys looked like. You were defently Egyptian." Hermione said. "Yeah we were. We look like our spirits." Yugi said tring to fix the crown.

"Let me get that." Yami said coming up from behind him fixing it. They looked almost the same, Yami was still taller. "You look better with the scar if you ask me." Bakura said coming near Ryou. "I still say the rob is a bit much." Seth said near Seto. "Darkness." Kishara said coming near Jenny. "This is excaltly what I use to wear." Marik said looking at his clothes. "Where are we? And why is it so dark?" Harry asked. "It would seem we are in the shadow realm. But none of us brought us here." Yami said.

" This is where our magic comes from. Usually one of us opens a gate into this place, but none of us did so I don't understand why we are here." Bakura. "It was that voice it brought us here." Jenny said. "Well lets find Dumbuldor and try and get him to help us." Ron said. "Good point lets go." Harry said. They walked out of the common room and walked around in the darkness. Yami was leading. They were soon at the gargoyle. "Gumdrops." Yami said. The gargoyle jumped aside.

They walked up the stairs and knocked. "Enter." Dumbuldor said from within the door. They entered the room. "Dumbuldor do you know what is happening?" Yami asked. "I am not competetly sure. It has sometihng to do with you five's past. But this man here seems to know about you." Dumbuldor said indicating to a man in white robes and a turban on his head. "Shadi. Maybe you know what's going on." Yami said. " I only know there is a mention of two new Millenum items. The two have already chosen a master and there are animals for some reason. Animal millenum items. And this is an unbalance in the world and this," Shadi said motioning towards the darkness. "has something to do with that inbalance."

Darkness flew in and Jenny's pendant glowed. Kishara changed into the form of the blue eyes white dragon. "Darkness. We must stop this darkness or be distroyed." Kishara said. "that is right master." A golden cat said. "Yes master." A golden dog said. "I am you master?" Jenny asked the two golden creatures. " Yes we are loyal to the one with the yin, yang pendant. 'I am yin.'" The cat said. " And I am yang. We are two of the same whole as are you. Just ask us to restore the blaance and we will." The dog said. " THen please do so we can get back to our world." Jenny said.

"Once we use our powers we will leave till we are needed again. We will leave you the guardians and rightful owners of the other eight items till we are needed by our master. The inbalance in the world is their is a light without a dark. Not the one he made himself, but the one that has been trapped for years." They said. A golden light flashed as the two disappeared. In their place a man who looked like Marik except for the fact he had black hair and lavender eyes. "My name is Ishare. I am the dark half that has been sealed in the millenum key. Glad to meet you my light." Ishare said.

The darkness lifted form the castle. "Oh by the way you five please return Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy. I have been missing them and I realize they must have done sometihng to your hosts to merit being bedridden." Dumbuldor said. "Fine, fine." Yami said snapping his fingers. "They should be back. They will be normal except for a few side effects from the shadow realm." Yami said disappearing with the other spirits. Yugi and the others' appearence returned to normal. "What did you guys do to Sanpe?" Ron asked. " We played a little game with him and he lost." Yugi said as they left the office.

"_The balance has been restored. Farwell._" The voice echoed. "Fawell as well guardians." Shadi said disappearing. "I think we just saved the world for the ummtenth time. I am going to bed." Yugi said running towards the common room. "Here, here. Lets celabrate in the morning for saving the world again." Ryou said. "I am going to enjoy that." Jenny said. "Wait for us." Seto and Marik said rushing after them. "Goodnight Professor Dumbuldor." Harry said as they left as well. "Maybe Minvera has a point. Why can't we have a normal year?" Dumbuldor asked himself heading off to bed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay yeah chapter 7. It took me a while but here it is.

Yeah they all appeared in their past forms in the shadow realm. The cat and dog thing was just some random stuff on my part.

Bashet and Anubis. Both Egyptian gods. They won't appear again till Evil Lurks in Innocent Eyes which is the sequel.I give a few people a preview after chapter 12.

Anyway hope you enjoyed the randomness of this chapter and look forward to Chapter 8: Chirstmas yamis' style.

I will type it out tommorrow(maybe) I am just bored. And will be bored till sometime in the future. I will start writing another story in my boredness. It might be a ygo naruto crossover still thinking that one over. Tell me what you think.

Reviews will help keep me not bored so please send in some feedback.

_YamiKishara_


	8. Chapter 8 Chirstmas yamis' style

YamiKishara

Here is chapter 8. It is my first Chirstmas chapter. Ikinda skipped the whole Halloween Bakura and Jenny and Kishara and Ryou get and there is a letter from a certain black haired boy. Hope you enjoy.

Yami-Darkness

Hikari-Light

Ahsebe- silent one

Abiou- partner

And other things explained later

//Yami to Yugi

( ) Ryou to Bakura

[ ] Seto to Seth

* * Jenny to Kishara

: : thoughts

~ ~ Parseltongue

Japanese underlined

Egyptian _in this text_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A School of magic, secret of the shadows

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Chirstmas yamis' style

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Halloween came and went slowly. Chirstmas time soon came to the castle. The five foriegners were surprized by the large amount of snow that blanketed the castle. They had a few snow ball fights started by Bakura and Ishare, but otherwise they enjoyed the snow. Potions classes weren't so bad anymore. Snape seemed a little nicer after his trip to the shadow realm. He even took points from Malfoy. "Well that was enjoyable wouldn't you guys say so."Marik said as they left the class.

"Yes it was. Did you see Malfoy's face when Snape took points off for putting soething in our potion again." Ryou said with a smile. "Oh yes it was hilarous." Seto said laughing. They turned and stared at him. "You didn't get hit in the head or something?" Yugi asked. "Hey I can laugh sometimes to you know." Seto said. "No you don't usually laugh. Seth does. The laughing just doesn't suit you." Bakura said taking over Ryou. "Like you could talk Bakura-sensi. _You laugh very little. Oh and don't forget you promised to take me out._" Jenny said.

Bakura's face seemed to go red at the last statement. "Are you blushing Bakura?" Hermione asked when she caught up with them. "No I am not." Bakura said giving control to Ryou. "What did you guys do? He locked himself in his soulroom and is letting loose a long list of Egyptain curses." Ryou said. Ryou winced. "Now they are Japanese." Ryou said wincing again. "I just asked him if he was blushing. Because Jenny was talking to him in Egyptian." Hermione said. "Well umm.. you see." Ryou said going red himself.

"Bakura and Ryou are dating Kishar and Jenny. Dark with dark and light with light." Yami said taking over Yugi. Ryou squeaked and went redder. Jenny went a slight pink. "I heard Bakura ask Jenny out yesterday in the common room." Yami said. Ryou ran ahead with Jenny following him. They were both quite red. "My sister can't date a theif!"Seto said. "Well she is." Yugi said gaining control. "Why me?" Seto asked himself. They walked into the Great Hall where Ryou and Jenny were sitting together talking in a mix of Japanese and Egyptain.

Yugi and the others sat near them. Owls flew in. A brownish red one flew into Seto with letters in its' mouth. "Down Kemy." Seto said as the bird sat on his head. "Jenny, Mokuba set us a letter." Seto said as Jenny came over and read along with Seto. " 'Dear big brother and sister, This is your little brother, Mokuba. I found this owl perched outside. I was surprized it had your letters. How is the school? Can you take me next time? Send me something magical. P.S. Good luck with Ryou, Jenny. I know he likes you. Love, Mokuba.'" They read aloud.

" You told Mokuba, but not me." Seto said. "Mokuba understands more then you do." Jenny said sitting back down with Ryou. "She has a point Seto." Marik said. "Yeah I get it." Seto said. The rest of the day went smoothly. Ryou and Jenny were walking around holding hands and taljking in hushed voices. "Night guys." Jenny said as they got to the common room. They went up to their dormitories and went to sleep. Harry woke up the next morning and went down to the common room. "Happy Chirtmas." Harry said seeing who he thought was Yugi coming down the stairs.\

"Happy Chirtmas." Yami said yawning. "Hey where is Yugi?" Harry asked. "Still asleep in his soulroom.I will give him control when he wakes up." Yami said sitting down. Bakura came down the stairs. "Damn your hikari for keeping Ryou up." Bakura said rubbing his head. "Well your hikari wanted to talk it is not my fault." Yami said. "Well I wasn't the only one up. Seth and Ishare are coming down soon. They are tring to wake their respectivee others." Bakura said. Kishara came down and sat next to Bakura.

" Sorry Bakura-chan Jenny is still asleep." Kisahra said. Seth and Ishare came down. Bakura hit Yami. Then Yami got him into a head lock. THey cotiunes to fight till Ron and Hermione came down. Bakura was sitting on top of Yami with ihs hand behind his back. "What are you guys doing?" Ron asked. "Nothing." Yami said getting Bakurra off him. There was a flash of gold as the normal people came out. "Cool presents." Yugi said. They opened all their presents and were all now wearing Weasley sweaters. "Well it has been a nice day." Seto said looking at his blue sweater. "Well night everyone." Ryou said. They were all surprized it was dark outside. "Night." Everyone said going back up to bed.

Darkness clouded the night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah Chapter 8. Yeah Ryou and Jenny. It is a bit short but the next chapter is longer.

Anyway next chapter is called Chapter 9 :Why you don't want to kidnap the hikaris

Yeah suspense later you guys off to write more. I have a page already done on my new Naruto/Ygo cross over.

It will be on the site as soon as I am done with the first chapter. See you later.

_YamiKishara_


	9. AN

This story is on hold till I have more instpireation sorry to those who liked this story.

_YamiKishara_


End file.
